Generally, hair cosmetic tools include scissors for hair cutting, hair blades, hair driers, heating caps, hair clips, hair irons and the like, which have various shapes and functions in accordance with their use purposes.
Among them, the hair irons, which are tools for changing the structure of hair using heat, are divided into curling irons for forming temporary curls on hair, straightening irons for straightening hair, and crimping irons for forming crimps on hair.
An example of the conventional hair irons is shown in FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a side sectional view showing the hair iron in the conventional practice.
As shown in FIG. 1, the hair iron in the conventional practice includes an upper body 1 and a lower body 3 hinge-coupled to each other on one sides thereof in such a manner as to be open and closed on the other sides thereof. An upper heat plate 5 is mounted on one surface of the upper body 1. Further, a lower heat plate 7 facing the upper heat plate 5 is mounted on one surface of the lower body 3. According to the conventional hair iron, hair is located between the upper heat plate 5 and the lower heat plate 7, and a given pressure is applied to the upper body 1 and the lower body 3, so that the upper heat plate 5 and the lower heat plate 7 come into contact with each other, thereby allowing the hair to be ironed through the heat generated therefrom.
According to the conventional hair iron, however, since the upper body 1 and the lower body 3 are made of synthetic resin, they are deformed (expanded or contracted) by means of the heat generated from the upper heat plate 5 and the lower heat plate 7, and at this time, the facing surfaces of the upper heat plate 5 and the lower heat plate 7 mounted on the upper body 1 and the lower body 3 do not come into contact with each other horizontally.
Accordingly, the facing surfaces of the upper heat plate 5 and the lower heat plate 7 are not completely contacted with each other horizontally, and the upper heat plate 5 and the lower heat plate 7 are partially contacted with each other.
That is, the upper heat plate 5 and the lower heat plate 7 are contacted partially with the hair, so that the heat and pressure generated from the upper heat plate 5 and the lower heat plate 7 are not uniformly applied to the hair. Of course, the hair located between the upper heat plate 5 and the lower heat plate 7 cannot be changed in structure uniformly.
According to the conventional hair iron, furthermore, the hair ironing results are different in accordance with an operator's ironing pressures, so that they are determined upon the operator's experiences (skill levels), thereby failing to obtain the reliability from customers.